1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trunk organizers and more particularly pertains to a new car washing bucket and organizer for assisting in washing a car and storing loose belongings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trunk organizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, trunk organizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trunk organizers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,883 to Grzywa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,221 to Gora et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,609 to Brightbill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,745 to Haydock; U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,369 to Spiere; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 295,094 to Tapdrup.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new car washing bucket and organizer. The inventive device includes an outer container having an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a surrounding side wall. The outer container has a handle pivotally coupled thereto. An interior surface of the outer container has a pair of opposed protrusions extending inwardly therefrom. An inner container slidably receives within the open upper end of the outer container. The inner container has an open upper end, a closed lower end, and a surrounding side wall. The inner container has a pair of inverted U-shaped channel members disposed on exterior surfaces of side walls thereof. The channel members receive the protrusions of the outer container therein when the inner container is positioned within the outer container.
In these respects, the car washing bucket and organizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting in washing a car and storing loose belongings.